


a setting sun to hide the ruins

by JessKo



Series: the fall of caleb dume [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: A lot of Not Nice things have happened to Kanan, But this is an attempt at fixing the damage, Consentacles, Implied/Referenced Torture, Its Thranto but People Sleep Around (with consent from all involved), Kanan Jarrus Needs a Hug, M/M, Porn With Plot, TBH Porn Drives the Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 08:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: Eli Vanto is certain that something is wrong with the Inquisitor's new apprentice. After a chance encounter, he is determined to get to the bottom of the glassy eyed stare that is seared into his memory. Working with Thrawn, he uncovers one of the Empire's darkest secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes place within the events of 'the sun only rises to illuminate the stranger i have become', essentially after chapter 3. You do not need to read that story to be able to understand what is happening here though as this story serves to follow Eli and Thrawn as they try to figure out the events of those chapters without being witness to them. The two fics work together to tell this story, but can also be read independently depending on your preference.
> 
> Additional Warnings: Implied/Referenced Drugging and Abuse

“I saw him again.” Eli lamented to the blue cheeks spread before him. Thrawn’s fingers deftly worked at his own cock as Eli lined himself up.

“That so?” The Chiss hummed, rocking back against the tip of Eli’s member. The human leaned forwards, inserting himself delicately, earning a pleased murmur from thin purple lips.

“Yeah, trailing after that Inquisitor, they were leaving the training dojo I think.” He thrust quickly, Thrawn arching his back so the shallow pressure would sink deeper.

“Did he try and speak to you, move your hand please, ah there yes.” Thrawn asked, Eli adjusting his grip on Thrawn’s hip to better support him.

Eli shook his head, dipping in nearly half way along his cock. “We exchanged eye contact, but he seemed really… Out of it? I would say blissed out, but that wasn’t a smile on his lips.”

“Did he seem to be suffering?” Thrawn massaged the knot at the base of his curling member, tapered at the tip and ridged along two seams along its length, a flush painting his chest a deeper color. Eli gave his thigh a playful squeeze.

“I really can’t tell, could have just been tired after training but… Look Thrawn, I don’t know what it is, but something is wrong there.”

A thoughtful expression crossed Thrawn’s features. “We can review the security footage.”

Eli winked, pressing himself further with a grin. “Yeah, thanks. But first this.”

“Of course, Eli.” Releasing his member, Thrawn guided the prehensile dick between Eli’s thighs, the tip following the heat of the human to his entrance.

“S-sneaky bastard.” Eli joked, dipping down to kiss Thrawn as the tip of the member breached him, about the same size as a fingertip.

Thrawn chuckled, jerking to press in deeper and in the process bring himself to take Eli’s own cock to the hilt. Eli moaned explicitly, biting into Thrawn’s shoulder and holding the Chiss tightly against himself.

“Gonna… Gonna come…” He muttered, giving a final thrust of his hips as his orgasm shook him, fingers digging into Thrawn’s firm muscle. Thrawn’s eyelids fluttered at the unique sensation of his partner erupting within him, running his hands gently though messy curls.

“I adore you, Eli.” He hummed, slowly pressing himself into Eli’s slick heat. “Can you take me?”

Eli shifted his hips a bit, widening himself as his own cock grew soft within Thrawn. “Yeah hang on…” Reaching between them, Eli squeezed Thrawn’s knot, coating his hand in the viscous solution leaking from the pores there. Running his hand along the exposed length of Thrawn’s tendril, he coated it thickly with the stuff. “Ok… Go.”

A ping from across the room scared the human, causing him to tense around the member within him. Thrawn groaned at the sudden tightness, eyes thrown open wide with a grunt.

“That’s for you.” Eli sighed, looking across the room at the buzzing commlink. The human started to delicately pull himself off Thrawn’s cock, but the Chiss stilled him.

“Together.”

In a tangle of limbs, Eli and Thrawn managed to climb off the bed, Thrawn squatting a bit to stay level with Eli’s crotch as they shuffled across the floor. Taking a moment to compose himself, Thrawn answered the call.

“Yes?”

“Commandant Thrawn, you are requested on the bridge. Immediately.”

Thrawn flashed Eli an apologetic look. “Of course. I will be there.”

Ending the call, Eli wrapped Thrawn in his arms. “It’s alright, we can finish later.”

“Thank you, Eli.” After planting a soft kiss to Eli’s lips, Thrawn slowly extracted himself from the human, forcing his member back within himself with a disappointed huff as he dressed. Eli sat on the bed, pulling on a loose pair of sweatpants, probably Thrawn’s judging by the extra length.

Another quick kiss, and Eli was alone in the commandant’s quarters.

His eyes immediately traveled to the computer console. Thrawn would have security clearance for the recordings, right? Pulling a chair up to the console, Eli punched in the clearance codes and got to work, starting first at the dojo entrance, a few hours prior to the current time. Fast forwarding through the dull recording, Eli finally found his target.

Walking a pace behind the Inquisitor, there was the man from before, features obscured by long brown hair. He was scruffy, but not unkempt, hair and beard styled simply. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary as Eli checked the same time on the interior dojo recordings. The duo sparred, the Pau’an inquisitor more times than not ending the match by pinning the human down on the mat.

Eli was reminded of his early sparring sessions with Thrawn, the Chiss utterly obliterating him in combat. But soon, a pattern began to emerge. Four wins, and then a loss, and then the same matches repeated on the tape. Looking at the other patrons of the dojo, Eli realized that the footage was looping, but the time stamp stated otherwise.

Turning back to the exterior camera, Eli saw many of the patrons leave after the fifth match, all of them actually, yet their sparring continued to loop on the interior camera. Then, when the Inquisitor left, the footage was returned to normal, not looping.

Strange. Following the duo out of the dojo and down the hall, he saw himself slip past them, the Inquisitor offering Eli a curious look behind his back as the human’s head raised slightly to meet his eyes.

Something was very wrong indeed, the Inquisitor had to be hiding something.

Recalling his first encounter with the man, and shuddering a bit at the memory, Eli punched in the date for the event and moved to the turbolift deck footage. Here, he saw the man, practically nude, rush into a turbolift, furiously trying to get it to close. But Eli had slipped in between sealing doors, finding himself alone with a human wearing nothing but a metal collar and blue lace… Eli hesitated to recognize what they were, but those had most surely been women’s panties.

The man had cited a laundry accident, but that hardly would explain lack of at least a towel to cover himself, unless he truly was that brazen. Yet, he had avoided Eli’s glance, cowering as far into the lift as possible. Something else struck Eli as he looked over the man’s muscular form. He was covered in a sheen of sweat and… something else. A thick substance clung to his thighs and was splattered in his beard and the ends of his hair.

Eli’s initial thought was that this was some sort of escort, hired by an officer or something to visit. But common sense quickly made him aware of the impossibility of an escort being on an Imperial Star Destroyer, it was not like they were stationed on some local base. This had to be a fellow officer, yet his hair was incredibly out of regulation, touching his shoulders in heavy, damp strands.

Without hesitation, Eli slipped off his tunic, realizing they were nearly at his landing. “Here, I have more at my quarters.” Eli began, placing the olive drab over the man’s shoulders and offering a kind smile. The man’s hand rose to clutch the fabric, a relief painting his features.

“Thanks.”

As the turbolift came to a stop, the man had bolted, clinging to the tunic as if it were his most prized possession. Keying in his own floor, Eli sighed, wishing the man well, and regretting not getting his name.

Now, scrolling through the tapes, Eli followed the man’s mad dash after exiting the lift, weaving deeper and deeper through the destroyer until coming to a restricted office block. Once there, the tapes were not accessible, a blinking screen displaying a need for higher credentials for access to the video. Frustrated, Eli smacked the side of the console.

“Krayt spit, its just offices.” He spat, resting his chin in his hands. Not knowing what else to do, he reversed the tape back to their first meeting, and then followed the man backwards towards his original location. Rather than the training dojo, Eli saw the man exiting a conference room, alone and dressed as such. However, after reversing the video even more, he saw the man had entered the room fully clothed, with the Inquisitor no less.

Still there was no clarity to the narrative, and the conference room had no internal surveillance. There was a single clue, however, and this was how the Inquisitor left the room before the human, with a large bag. For a single short moment in the video, Eli could see something dart away from the opening doors, behind the Inquisitor. The human was cowering on the floor, fully nude, grasping at the blue lace with a look of utter horror on his face before dodging out of the sight line of the camera.

The Inquisitor wore a sneer that made Eli want to gag, so satisfied and truly wretched, as he stalked down the hall to the same restricted office block.

“Eli?” Thrawn called out, entering the quarters.

“Over here at the console, love.” Eli replied, not breaking his stare at the monitor. “You have to come see this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional warnings for this chapter.

For the rest of the day, Eli had been tracking the dojo surveillance history. He hoped to find a window of time that was consistent in which the man would be alone. Once a time and place was identified, Eli hoped to approach the man.

What he would ask, he wasn’t sure, but he just had to get to the bottom of this.

“Come to bed, dear.” Thrawn said softly in Eli’s ear, placing one hand on the man’s shoulder and using the other to dim the computer console screen.

“Thrawn.” Eli protested, reaching out to power the screen back to a visible brightness, but a strong blue arm pinned his own down to his sides.

“We have unfinished business, do we not?”

Eli laughed softly. “Right, of course.”

Already stripped down to his undershorts, Thrawn helped Eli remove his own uniform, draping it over the chair neatly. The human stood up on his toes to kiss Thrawn, slipping his tongue in between soft lips.

“So, to the bed?” Eli practically purred. Thrawn repeated the gesture in earnest, a deep rumble coming from his alien vocal chords.

Slipping his own shorts off and stepping out of them, Eli crawled up on the bed. “Don’t make me wait any longer now that you’ve pulled me away from my studying.”

Thrawn followed, lying down. Eli finally got a good look at the Chiss and realized something immediately. Thrawn’s member was already released, writhing around in the shorts and pulling at the waistband for release. The front of the clothes were soaking wet as well.

“Already out for me, hm?” Eli chided playfully. “Someone is impatient.”

“I do not like to leave things incomplete.” Thrawn breathed out, his voice hitching as Eli palmed at the wriggling member.

“Let’s get started, then.” Rising to his knees, the human straddled over Thrawn. “First, these have to come off.” Tugging at the waistband of the shorts, Eli snapped them once against Thrawn’s hip before pulling them down, Thrawn’s member lurching out and grasping onto the nearest source of heat- Eli’s flagging cock.

Gasping, Eli bucked his hips, the firm hold quickly bringing him to full hardness. They had hardly even gotten started when Thrawn’s commlink buzzed.

“What the frak could these people want now.” Eli swore, flopping off Thrawn to land on the mattress with a bounce.

“I am not sure, but I need to take the call.” Thrawn responded with a twinge of regret painting his words.

“I know. Answer it.”

As expected, it was some urgent call for Thrawn to come to the bridge.

“It’s a good thing you only need a few hours of sleep, otherwise you’d be run ragged being called constantly off hours.” Eli lamented, stroking himself lazily.

“Perhaps it is because of this that I am so often summoned.” Thrawn responded, dressing quickly after tucking his member away. The bulge in the front of his trousers was rather prominent, but the front of the long tunic covered the evidence of his and Eli’s evening activity.

“I’ll try and stay up.” Eli added as Thrawn turned to the door.

“Get the rest you need, Eli.” Thrawn requested.

“Fine, but you better be right here when we wake up.” Eli demanded with a grin, patting the mattress.

 

* * *

 

In the morning, Eli and Thrawn were thwarted again by ‘urgent business on the bridge’, both of them being called into action to handle a pirate situation, but on Eli’s lunch break he rushed straight back to his quarters with Thrawn in tow. He turned on the computer console, going to the surveillance tape viewer.

“There is a pattern here, I’ve marked down the times on my datapad if you want to look, but I just can’t find consistent alone time.”

“It can be such a struggle to find private time.” Thrawn joked, referring to their many interruptions. “Does he take a refresher break?” He offered.

“Yeah, but never alone. Its kind of creepy.” Eli slunk into the chair, Thrawn resting his chin on the human’s shoulder.

“Is there anywhere else they visit with frequency?”

Eli remembered the meeting room. “Yeah, maybe. Let me check…” After scanning the video, there was a new pattern. “Twice a week the Inquisitor meets with Minister Tua and Agent Kallus. This time was the first where he was present.”

Thrawn studied the screen thoughtfully. “Perhaps we should wait for their next meeting, if our man is present there will most likely be a similar gap to the first time. It lines up with being off duty for you, as well.”

“Good call. I don’t want that Inquisitor to catch onto what I’m doing though.” Eli responded.

“Right, but a chance passing, and some eye contact is hardly anything remarkable.”

“Yeah, but he’s an Inquisitor, Thrawn. Those guys can smell fear or something.”

Thrawn nuzzled into Eli’s neck. “Then don’t be afraid.”

Eli chuckled at the sentiment. “Oh yeah sure, just don’t be afraid of seven feet of sharp-toothed evil. Easy! You’re a funny guy, Thrawn. You know that?”

“I’ve been told my sense of humor is one of my best traits.”

“By who, Darth Vader?”

“Actually, yes.”

Thrawn’s claim was so outrageous Eli contemplated that it might actually be true. It was incredibly hard to tell with Thrawn just what was sarcasm and what was a serious sentiment.

“Well, I’ll believe that when I see it.”

His task laid out before him, Eli powered off the computer console, stretching his arms above his head. “Join me for lunch?”

“Always.”

In the officer’s mess, Thrawn noticed a particular someone several spots ahead in line. Eli was turned around to talk with the Chiss, oblivious to what was before them.

“Turn around.” Thrawn said softly.

“What? Why?” Eli asked, confused. “That an order or something?”

“You’ll thank me. Look.”

“Fine, fine… Oh. Kriff, it’s him.” Eli muttered.

Towering over the cluster of female officers before them was the man from before, hair pulled back into a neat bun with several simple braids woven in.

“Let’s see what he does.” Thrawn added softly.

“He’s alone.” Eli commented.

As if he could sense Eli’s stare, the man turned around, glancing at the duo before returning to his tray, selecting a few items before leaving the line and heading straight for the back of the room.

Eli was far too distracted and did not even collect a plate as he made his way through the line. “No, no, stop… Please.” He uttered. “Grab extra food.” He added before leaving the food line completely as the man passed the last row of tables, headed for the door. Raising his pace from a walk to a jog, Eli caught up to the man, grabbing him on the shoulder without thinking, forcing him to turn around.

“Hey- oh stars I am so sorry!” Eli stammered, watching food tumble from the man’s tray as he jolted away from the contact as if he were just hit with a blaster bolt.  

Slightly frowning, the man squatted down to pick up the mess. Eli felt heat rising to his ears and face, surly he was now the spectacle of the entire mess hall. “It is alright.”

Eli dropped to a knee, cringing inwardly as his uniform pants became wet from spilled caf. “Here, let me help.” He said, putting a dropped ration back on the tray. He wondered why he even bothered to grab the preserved bar since there was plenty of prepared foods on offer. As he placed things back, Eli realized all of what he had grabbed were packaged foods, nothing fresh. Strange to say the least. And the way he moved, it was as if even touching the air caused him pain, face minutely twitching at every contact made.

The tray returned to how it was, Eli rose back to his feet with the man and, not knowing what else to do, extended a hand. “We were not able to properly acquaint ourselves last time. Ensign Eli Vanto.”

The other human hesitated, looking at the hand as if it were coated in acid. He bit his lower lip for a moment, as if he had to regain himself. “Caleb, uh… Just Caleb.”

Eli tried to casually move his unshaken hand to scratch his neck but knew just how forced and awkward the gesture would look. “Pleasure to meet you Caleb.” Eli had a feeling that the man, Caleb as he had said, would not want to dwell on their first meeting.

“I better get going.” Caleb started, turning away from Eli. “Goodbye.”

And then he was gone, mixing into the busy hall beyond the mess. Eli did not follow him further. Turning back to the room, he found Thrawn at a nearby table and promptly joined him. The Chiss handed him a loaded plate.

“Don’t say anything.” Eli grumbled.

“Could have gone worse, he seemed happy to see you at least.” Thrawn added.

“What makes you say that?”

“You did not notice?” Thrawn mused, taking a bite of his own meal. “There was a concentration of heat at his groin. I am surprised you did not see, the pants he wears leave little to the imagination.”

Eli felt the flush return in tenfold. “Oh.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Warnings: Miscommunication leading to brief unwanted touch over clothing, blood/cuts/bruising, implied rough sex

****“Where are you going?” Thrawn asked softly, Eli’s path not heading to their quarters after their shift.

Eli shifted a bit, rubbing gloved hands together. “I was just going to take a bit of a detour past the training dojo.”

“You’re obsessed.” Thrawn concluded. Eli huffed, looking up into the Chiss face.

“You can shove that smile right back down where you keep the rest of your emotion.” He grumbled.

Thrawn raised a hand to his heart in exaggerated offense. “Ouch.”

“I’ll meet you back at our quarters in a few, ok?”

“Very well.”

With that, the two went their separate ways, Thrawn heading to the lift bay and Eli continuing down the hall. Trying to seem unsuspicious in his posture, and thoughts, Eli checked the time and circled around a few times waiting for the right moment. First, the Inquisitor exited the dojo, and then… No one else.

Eli’s heart fluttered, and he circled back around as the Inquisitor disappeared into a turbolift. Rushing into the dojo, Eli found it deserted.

“Hello?” he called out, making his way toward the refresher.

Entering the large refresher, Eli asked again. “Anyone in here?”

A soft whimper was his only reply. Bracing himself, Eli passed rows of lockers towards the noise. “I’m coming over.”

“Please… No.”

“Caleb?” Eli recognized the voice. “It’s me, Eli.”

“Oh… Please leave, Eli.” Caleb asked, voice sounding raw.

Eli balled his fists, sensing that Caleb was hurt. “I just want to help.”

“There is nothing you can do.”

Eli sighed. “I don’t want to leave you alone in here, Caleb.”

“Fine. Just, wait for me out there. Ok?”

Relieved, Eli agreed. He heard shuffling coming from the shower stalls, and then Caleb emerged, completely soaked with a towel around his waist, but that is not what caught Eli’s attention. There was blood in his beard, coming from cuts at the corners of his lips, and the skin around his collar was bright red and irritated. Inhuman bite marks dotted his shoulders, pinpricks of blood dripping down his body, staining the towel pink.

“Stars…” Eli exhaled, taking a step closer. “Caleb, we need to get you to a medic!”

“No, Eli.” Caleb’s voice was hoarse, strained. “I’ll be fine.”

“At least sit down and let me take a look.” Eli pleaded, gesturing to the long bench.

Caleb’s already slouched poster lowered further, his shoulders curling inwards. “Alright.”

Sitting down on the bench with a wince, Eli squatted in front of the other man. “What happened?”

Caleb looked away, at a random spot on the floor. “Nothing.”

Alright, so this was going to be a difficult case to crack. Regardless, Eli felt for the man and wanted to help him somehow.  Looking over the raw skin on Caleb’s neck, Eli saw a rather simple locking mechanism holding the collar on. There was no reason Caleb had not simply taken it off himself, by the looks of his arms he was more than strong enough to break the pin holding everything together.

Caleb seemed to read Eli’s intentions. “The pain helps.”

“Helps? Helps with what?” Eli pressed, leaning closer to Caleb. His eyes closed with a soft exhale.

“You would not… It’s… It’s nothing, Eli. I’m fine.” There was a new sharpness to Caleb’s words, his eyes snapping open in a sharper focus. “I want to go now.”

“I’d not what?” Eli asked, exasperated, as Caleb rose to his feet. The man turning away, Eli reached out, grabbing onto his upper arm.

A shudder traveled through Caleb, and when he turned around, his pupils were blown wide. “Eli…” He whispered.

“What would I not… understand? Is that what you meant?” Eli asked, practically begging now.

“You’d not want to do it, not with your arrangement with Thrawn.” Caleb replied.

“Do what? Wait, how do you know about me and Thrawn?” Eli felt his face grow hot, the collar of his tunic suddenly too tight as he swallowed thickly. If the wrong person learned about this… He’d have to tread more carefully.

“It’s obvious to me.” Caleb shrugged. “And you’d not want to do me.” Caleb ran his hand along Eli’s and traveled along Eli’s arm, pulling the sleeve of his tunic up to reveal his wrists and he caressed the bit of revealed skin. “Help me, Eli.”

“I want to help you, Caleb, but I don’t know what you mean! What can I do?”

Caleb dropped to his knees then, tugging at Eli’s belt. “You don’t have to do anything… Just say yes.”

What is going on? Eli, shocked, stood still. “Uhh…”

Caleb pressed his face against Eli’s crotch, breathing in deeply before looking up. “Please…”

“Oh kriff you’re serious…” Eli mumbled, pushing Caleb’s head away gently. “Can we just talk.”

Caleb lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Eli’s legs. “No… No more words. I need you, Eli.”

Eli moved his hands to Caleb’s shoulders, delicate to not worsen the bites he had sustained. His skin was boiling hot and covered in goose pimpled.

“What did he do to you?” Eli mused, cursing his member for growing hard at Caleb’s nuzzling.

Looking back to Caleb’s face, he say tears streaming from the man’s eyes, and a full on erection pushing its way out from under the towel. “…Need you…” Caleb mumbled, hands rising to release Eli’s belt.

“No no no, no no no!” Eli exclaimed, jumping out of Caleb’s grip and rushing to the other side of the room. “Caleb, I can’t! I’m sorry, but I can’t!” It would not be fair to either of us, Eli mentally added as he refastened his belt.

Rather than chase after Eli, as the human expected, Caleb sat down on his heels, back facing Eli. His entire body shivered. “My master will not be pleased…” Turning his head, sharp blue eyes gazed into Eli’s own, clear once again for just a short moment. “Go.”

Eli did not need to be told twice, turning his back on the human and walking through the empty dojo. Back at Thrawn’s quarters, his own long abandoned, Eli recounted all that had happened.

“You should have let him.” Thrawn commented. “If he wanted it as bad as you say, that is.”

Eli pouted. “Yeah but, me and you are an exclusive thing, no?”

“It is obvious that Caleb is not fully in control of himself. Perhaps bending to his needed will give him a reprieve from whatever it is he is suffering from.” Thrawn continued. “For the sake of helping someone in need, I do not consider this to be a breach of our relationship.”

“I’ll have to sleep on it. Thanks for the permission, I guess.” Eli added, leaning against the Chiss. “This is just a lot to try and understand.”

“You said the same thing the first time we shared a bed.” Thrawn joked, rubbing Eli’s shoulder. “What we do understand now is that Caleb is in a bad situation. You need to earn his trust, let him help you so you can help him.”

Eli nodded, raising Thrawn’s hand to his lips to place a kiss on the palm. “You always have a plan, don’t you?”

“Do you have another idea?”

“No. The Inquisitor’s next meeting is in two days. I’ll pass by that as well and see if Caleb is left alone again. He seems to be a creature of habit.”

“Perfect.” Part of Thrawn wanted to try again for his own release now that he and Eli were alone but understood that Eli probably was wishing for a more innocent evening. Sliding back to lay on the bed, he pulled his boyfriend back with him, the human curling up against Thrawn’s bare chest.

“How did this even happen…” Eli mumbled. “The collar, he could take it off, but the pain helps? Helps with what?”

“I think that the next time you see Caleb,” Thrawn began, running his fingers through Eli’s hair. “The answers will become very clear.”

“I hope so, Thrawn. Really do.”

“You’re a good man, Eli. Most would just turn a blind eye to Caleb’s plight. Most have, in fact.”

“Aww…” Eli hummed, hugging Thrawn’s midsection and pressing a kiss to his collarbone. “Just doing my duty.”

“Indeed, you are. Now, your duty shall be to rest.”

“Yessir.”

Eli’s breathing soon gave way to light, even snores, a sound Thrawn found quite adorable. Holding his human close, feeling the steady rumble of his lover, Thrawn frowned in the darkness. The dim glow of his eyes as the only light illuminating Eli’s slight form, dwarfed by Thrawn’s own build.

Eli was right that something had happened to Caleb, and Thrawn had an aching suspicion he knew just what it was. Something horrible, a torture method punishable by death among the Chiss, it was the sort that the afflicted could only seek out death to escape. A never-ending cycle of pleasure and pain.

There is not a cure, only temporary relief, for such victims, and with each lull it would only grow more intense, the desire coming back stronger, to ensure a vicious effectiveness of the technique.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit more intense than the previous 3, however it is still mostly glazed over and implied. 
> 
> Additional Warnings: Bondage/Suspension, Voyeurism used as a form of punishment (Forcing someone to be in the same room when it goes down), implied stockholm syndrome, and a not so pleasant ending.

“I think that knot of yours gets bigger every time you use it.” Eli groaned from the refresher, cleaning himself after a rather intense afternoon.

“Is that not preferable?” Thrawn asked from the sink, brushing his teeth. “If I am not mistaken, you were begging me to ‘fill you up’.”

“Doesn’t mean its not a bit sore afterwards.” Eli mumbled. “Felt damn good though.”

Thrawn smiled at himself in the mirror. “I am glad.”

Rinsing away the soap, Eli then turned off the shower. “Today’s the big day… Pass me a towel?”

“Here you are.” Thrawn passed over a plush grey towel, one of Eli’s few actual possessions on the ship. Thrawn had no qualm with the thinner standard issue towels but was not going to deny himself a small luxury if offered.

“Thanks.”

“Are you nervous?” Thrawn asked after spitting out the cleansing paste.

“A bit.” Eli admitted.

“But not afraid.” Thrawn beamed. “You can do this.”

“You sound like my dad trying to get me ready for a hutt ball match.” Eli joked, flicking some water towards Thrawn. “Never liked hutt ball. Always got hit in the face with the thing.”

Thrawn simply chuckled, moving out of the refresher to the computer console. “The Minister just left, you should head there now.”

“Right, ok, let me just get dressed.” Slipping into his uniform, Eli did his best to wring the dampness out of his hair.

“As planned, I will comm you once if the Inquisitor leaves alone, twice if he leaves with Caleb.” Having confirmed the human was taken into the meeting again, Eli hoped for the best.

Making his way to that level, Eli paced, waiting for the signal. Finally, after what was an agonizing few minutes, Eli’s comm buzzed once. He held his breath. A second buzz never came. Knowing his signal, Eli went to the entrance of the meeting room, finding the door unlocked. Bracing himself, he keyed open the door.

The interior of the room was a wreck, chairs overturned, and the table pushed to the far end of the space. Eli didn’t want to know just what had happened in here, but the reek of sex was impossible to ignore.

“Caleb?” He asked softly, locking the door behind him.

A muffled groan was the response, sounding urgent, and coming from the wall! Stepping over there, Eli found a small handle, opening a sort of small closet. Nothing could have prepared him for its contents.

Wrists tied to either side of the hangar bar at the top of the closet, Caleb’s feet barely reached the floor, his midsection stretched to that his toes could scrabble at the ground. A blue strip of fabric was tied around his mouth, the man groaning against it. Another piece of fabric was tied excruciatingly tightly around the base of his alert member, dripping with precome. His chest was splattered with grey seed, slowly oozing down his form and catching in his body hair.

“I’m going to get you down, ok.” Eli said as calmly as he could muster, his rage boiling just under his skin as he took the situation in.

Starting with one hand, Caleb cried out in pain as he was suspended by just one arm.

“Hang on, almost done.” When the second knot was released, Caleb slumped down onto Eli, the taller man nearly blanketing the officer.

Reaching around to the back of Caleb’s hear, Eli shifted away some of his long hair to untie this knot, Caleb spitting out the gag. Eli was relieved to see that the rawness around his neck had nearly completely healed, the Inquisitor must have allowed him to have some attention from the medics.

“Can I help you with the last… Bit.” Eli offered, bringing them both out into the main space of the meeting room.

“R-really?” Caleb gasped, still regaining his breath.

“Yeah, I want to.” Setting the man on the edge of the table to sit down, Eli removed the last tie, massaging the deep indent on Caleb’s cock. The man moaned loudly, arching his back.

“Does that feel nice?” Eli asked sweetly, to which Caleb nodded twice.

Keeping his grip loose over the sensitive welt which was quickly becoming a bruise, Eli stroked Caleb. The man hummed contentedly as Eli rubbed his thumb over the dripping tip, adding slick to his ministrations.

Getting a long look at Caleb’s face, wearing a gentle grin, Eli could see that the man was quite handsome, tall and well built with long auburn hair and soft blue eyes set beneath a strong brow. Souring the moment was the next thought, just how someone so capable seeming ended up in this situation.

It did not take long for Caleb to release, a weak little spurt of white come that splattered to the floor. Eli assumed this was probably not his first of the day, or hour even.

Riding the aftershocks of his orgasm, Caleb leaned forwards, surprising Eli with a soft kiss. “Thank you.” He whispered as he pulled away from the gesture, laying back on the table. “Moments like these are the only clarity I have anymore.”

Eli hoisted himself up on the table, laying beside the man. “I’m glad to help. Is there anything more I can do?”

Caleb bit his lower lip, shaking his head. “I’m not sure. I don’t think so, no.” Tentatively, Caleb slid his hand across the table, nudging against Eli’s own. The officer took Caleb’s hand into his own. It calloused from years of training with long, nimble fingers that wove between his own. It was not unlike Thrawn’s own hands.

“Can you leave?” Eli asked next.

“Why would I want to leave? My master provides for me well.” Caleb responded, sounding almost robotic. He squeezed Eli’s hand. “You can provide for me too.”

Looking over, Eli saw hungry eyes tracing the form of his body. “You really ought to take that uniform off, you are making me feel even more exposed here.”

Eli remembered Thrawn’s words. That allowing Caleb to help him in turn could lead to answers. “Yeah, ok. You win this time, friend.”

“Friend?” Caleb exhaled shakily, squeezing Eli’s hand to the point of causing pain. “I don’t have friends. But… I like you.”

“If you like me, then we can be friends.” Eli offered, sitting up. Caleb released his hand then, eyeing his belt with a needy stare.

“Inquisitors don’t have friends. And I’m going to be an Inquisitor soon.”

“Soon?” Eli pressed, removing his belt.

Caleb sat up on his elbows. “It’s what master had been training me for. We are going to go to Coruscant soon, so he can present me to Lord Vader and the Emperor.”

“Not after this stunt, Caleb.”

Eli and Caleb both whipped around to see the Inquisitor standing in the doorway, fury on his face and radiating off his form.

“I feed you, train you, clothe you, and this is how you repay me?” He seethed.

“Master!” Caleb cried out.

“Some clothes you have provided.” Eli sneered. “I’ve seen what you put Caleb through.”

“You must be Ensign Vanto.” The inquisitor said in Eli’s direction, voice taking on a more even tone. “We will not be needing any more of your ‘gifts’, Ensign.”

“I don’t know what you’ve done to him, but this is cruel and surely against the rules of the Empire!” Eli accused, rising to his feet.

“On the contrary, Ensign. Such punishment is surely fitting for a Jedi. Its merciful, really, to allow him to live and ensure his loyalty to the Empire. It would have been such a waste to kill him, after all.”

“A Jedi?” Eli uttered, turning back to Caleb, who was not sitting up with his head hung in shame. “Surely, there must be another way. His loyalty has been proven, you are willing to bring him to the Emperor himself!”

The Inquisitor stepped forwards, restraining Eli’s motion with the force. “If you will not listen to me, perhaps there is another way…” Eyeing the closet, the Inquisitor had an idea. “Yes, if you will please come with me.”

Not having a choice, Eli was dragged behind the Inquisitor and thrown into the back wall of the closet, the door slamming shut before he could get on his feet. Lunging out, Eli slammed against the glass. Glass?

Realizing the door was made of a one-way window, Eli banged against it, but neither being paid him attention. Rather, the Inquisitor scooped Caleb into his arms.

Pressing himself as far back into the closet as he could, Eli squeezed his eyes shut, but could not block out the sounds being projected into the space through a crudely cut hole in the glass by the Inquisitor’s saber. The Pau’an was fucking Caleb right against the glass, the man’s entire body writhing on the surface. The worst part was that the man was clearly loving the attention, singing the praises of his master.

“You see, Ensign.” The Inquisitor began and while come splattered on the window. “Caleb loves this, needs this. He needs me. Only I can provide for him in the capacity that he needs.”

Eli found himself seething and rumbling, too emotionally spent to even shout out.

As Caleb was peeled off the glass, the door to the closet opened. Eli bolted out, rushing to Caleb’s side, the man laid out on the floor.

“Eli, don’t worry, I feel great.” He murmured blissfully, the Inquisitor running his hands along Caleb’s thigh. His other hand rose to clutch Eli’s face.

“What?” Eli spat, flashing his teeth. The Inquisitor replied with a deep growl, revealing his fangs. Eli did not flinch at the display.

“The next time I find you seducing my apprentice, I will not be as merciful. You already have one cock to shove in your little hole, why should I give you another?”

Eli drew in a sharp breath. Yellow eyes narrowed, knowing they struck a chord.

“It’s a good one too, nice thick knot for you to break yourself on. Caleb knows the feeling. Cherishes it, really.”

“You’re sick.” Eli retorted. “You made Caleb sick!” He wished he could spirit Caleb away from this monster somehow.

“That is quite the accusation, Ensign. I will tell you this, Vanto. If you do what I know you are thinking about doing, I can assure you that you will know exactly what afflicts my dear Caleb.”

“How dare-”

Cutting Eli off, the Inquisitor squeezed his face harder. “Not even Thrawn can save you from what I have in store. Now get out of my sight.” Throwing the face back, the Inquisitor went back to focusing on Caleb who mumbled incoherent nothings in his apparent bliss.

Forcing down his feelings, Eli left the room, sparing a final glance at the man on the floor.

The next day, a small shuttle with two passengers left the ship, headed for Lothal on urgent business.

Eli was beginning to wonder if there even was such a thing as urgent business, or if it was just an excuse the higher ups used to move beings around.

“I can’t save you, Caleb.” Eli whispered as he watched the shuttle enter hyperspace. “I’m sorry.”

Thrawn stepped beside his partner, wrapping an arm around his waist. “You gave him a moment of reprieve, a friend. He will never forget that, Eli.”

“I hope so.” Eli responded, leaning into Thrawn. Their commlinks buzzed.

“Urgent business?” Eli asked sarcastically, answering the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all in part two for a more in depth look at just what got Caleb to this point. . . And where he ends up.


End file.
